


Спи спокойно, Сити (Sleep tight, City)

by KatrinaKeynes



Series: Call Ethan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, Gen, Mysticism, ordinary cities full of supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сити — самый обычный город.<br/>Итан — совсем не обычный парень.<br/>Если в этом обычном городе с вами происходит что-то необычное — сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану.<br/>Он поможет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дом с душой, ч. 1 (House with a soul)

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "Сохраняйте спокойствие и звоните Итану".  
> Можно спокойно читать, как отдельное произведение.

"До того, как появилось время, до того, как появилось хоть что-то, существовало _ничто_.  
А до _ничто_ были монстры." (с) 

　　Этот город не умеет ждать.  
　　Отражения в стенах небоскрёбов шепчут прохожим выигрышные номера лотерейных билетов, рейсы, которым суждено разбиться, и марки машин, которым не стоит переходить дорогу. С флагштоков свисают прозрачные ловцы снов и невидимые флаги Девяти Королевств. Поющие ветра в передвижной тележке с едой звенят в такт мантре против демонов.  
　　На пересечении трёх улиц стоит камень с предсказаниями, прямо как в той самой сказке. Никто не может прочесть этих предсказаний — камень лежит в фундаменте церкви. У неё нет названия, хотя местные зовут её “Церковью Трёх Путей”, даже не подозревая, насколько правы.  
　　Позади её каменного тела — небольшое кладбище. Если пройти сквозь него и повернуть налево, попадёшь к маленькой лавочке под раскидистым деревом. Там всегда тихо, даже когда на перекрёстке не перестают перекрикиваться таксисты и жужжать полицейские сирены.  
　　Дерево то словно сбежало из Музея современного искусства: ветви у него красные и совсем без листьев, а по вторникам в их узорах можно явственно разглядеть паутину.  
　　Каждый вторник к Церкви Трёх Путей приходит человек. Он читает молитву у алтарных свечей, тенью выскальзывает на кладбище и садится на лавку под красным деревом. После запрокидывает голову и улыбается. Кажется, поёт. Или просто шепчет слова песен: битловскую “Let it be” или Веру Линн*.  
　　По этому человеку нельзя сверять часы. Он может прийти утром или ночью, когда улицы перед церковью сверкают огнями, а в окнах администрации отражается справедливость. Он может просидеть на лавочке половину дня, подставив лицо под сотканную ветвями тень, а может убежать сразу же, словно за ним гонится вся королевская рать.  
　　Не пытайтесь за ним проследить. Последний, кто попробовал, жалеет о своём намерении каждый день — если, конечно, вспоминает об этом.  
　　Служащие Церкви Трёх Путей никогда не смахивают паутину, если на ней сидит паук. Все они видели, с кем говорит приходящий по вторникам человек.  
　　Они не думают, что им кто-то поверит. Они не уверены, что сами себе верят. Они даже больше не уверены, что верить в то, что видишь, вообще стоит.  
　　Может, именно поэтому они и остаются в церкви.  
　　Вторники продолжают наступать.  
　　  
***

 

　　Она посмотрела на часы. 5.27. Спать ей оставалось всего три минуты, и не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы продолжать валяться в кровати.  
　　Она демонстративно повернулась на другой бок и сомкнула веки.  
　　Прошла секунда.  
　　В комнате — или, прямо в её голове, в такую рань толком не разберёшь — заиграли Iron Maiden. Было что-то забавное в том, чтобы начинать каждый день с песни о неминуемом конце света, в который так свято верили всего каких-то тридцать с лишним лет назад.**  
　　 Любое утро может стать последним! Любите своих родных! Занимайтесь полезными делами! И не забудьте купить парочку электронных генераторов для своего бомбоубежища — всего 99.99, если позвоните прямо сейчас!  
　　Музыка смолкла до того, как она даже подумала о том, чтобы потянуться к телефону и выключить её.  
　　Странно.  
　　Хотя... Разве не ещё более странно то, что она никогда бы не поставила на звонок будильника песню о конце света, нагоняющую тоску и никак не способствующую тому, чтобы вскочить с постели и ринуться в атаку на рабочий день со свежими силами?  
　　Сквозь старые жалюзи в комнату пробивались лучи рыжего солнца. Из-за них спинка кровати казалась ржавой.  
　　Она сощурила глаза и села.  
　　Справа от неё спал мужчина. Всё в нём было незнакомо: от тёмных взъерошенных волос и покрытой татуировками кожи до имени.  
　　Она ещё никогда не напивалась до такой степени, чтобы не помнить, с кем возвращалась домой. Она вообще никогда не напивалась, если не считать тот раз, когда они отмечали день рождения лучшей подруги. Маленький испанский ресторанчик ютился в подвале и снаружи выглядел совсем непрезентабельно, но вино там подавали отменное. Она бы ни за что не зашла туда, если бы не подруга — и осталась бы без самых лучших креветок на пару в своей жизни.  
　　Интересно, кем надо быть, чтобы просыпаться под историю угасания мира в ядерном огне? Фаталистом? Автором комиксов? Неистовым поклонником Iron Maiden?  
　　Мобильник незнакомец теперь прижимал к себе и явно не собирался просыпаться. Может, стоило разбудить его? Где она вообще находится, у себя или у него?  
　　Она огляделась. Светло-сизые обои. Репродукция “Мастерского замаха сказочного дровосека”*** над тумбочкой. Свёрнутая в гармошку ковровая дорожка у двери. Её квартира. Определённо, его стоило разбудить.  
　　Она протянула руку к чужому плечу — на ощупь его кожа казалась змеиной, словно нарисованная чернилами чешуя ещё и меняла текстуру. Хороший мастер. Только к такому и стоило идти, если она вдруг однажды захочет наколоть татушку.  
　　Мужчина даже не пошевелился.  
　　А она заметила, что спала одетой — в чёрном топе, джинсах и повязанной на поясе клетчатой рубашке. Сколько же она всё-таки выпила?  
　　Ей вдруг захотелось посмотреться в зеркало: то ли чтобы убедиться, что всё на месте, то ли чтобы обрести якорь. Она чувствовала себя неестественно лёгкой, словно спала на облаке, а не на нестираных с прошлой недели простынях, дыша перегаром.  
　　Незнакомца она приведёт в чувство чуть попозже. Может, он объяснит ей странный выбор мелодии для будильника. Наверняка всё было гораздо менее иронично.  
　　Дверь в ванную оказалась раскрытой настежь. Рядом с корзиной для белья валялись мужские брюки и пара рубашек. Она аккуратно перешагнула через них, мысленно поставив галочку рядом с “Не забыть отдать фаталисту”, и повернулась к зеркалу на раковиной, на автомате поворачивая кран.  
　　Привычный шум воды не огласил ванную. В зеркале отражались только занавески для душа, задняя стенка, облицованная кафелем, и вешалка для полотенцев.  
　　Она махнула рукой перед своим лицом — скорее, по наитию. Так частенько делали в кино. Театральный жест, но даже такой должен был отразиться в зеркальной поверхности.  
　　Ничего.  
　　Она подпрыгнула — не придумала ничего лучше. Опустила глаза, вновь подняла их. Отвернулась. Снова повернулась.  
　　Решила умыться. Коснулась крана. Вода осталась в трубах.  
　　Она почувствовала, как душа уходит в пятки, постепенно, словно ещё не до конца понимая, стоит ли.  
　　Кран, должно быть, сломался. Но трубы даже не урчали.  
　　Могут ли сломаться зеркала? Кто-нибудь слышал о таком? Заявлял о подобном на радио? Писал в газетную колонку?  
　　Она сжала пальцы в кулак и со всей силы ударила им по зеркальной поверхности. От того места, где её костяшки коснулись стекла, не поползла паутина трещин. Но страшнее всего было другое — удара она тоже не почувствовала.  
　　  
　　Она услышала шаги в коридоре и повернулась как раз в тот момент, когда в дверях показался незнакомец. Абсолютно голый, за исключением тряпичного браслета на правой руке. Такие делали для друзей в летних лагерях, на вечную память.  
　　Ей даже не пришлось кричать. Потому что мужчина закричал первым.  
　　  
　　  
***

 

　　Это была катастрофа.  
　　Не то чтобы самая настоящая, после которой остаётся только сесть на стул и мурлыкать прилипчивую мелодию, прихлёбывая чай, пока вокруг рушится вся твоя жизнь. Или весь мир, если четверг выдался совсем неудачным.  
　　Да, сегодня был четверг. Приходилось постоянно себе напоминать, хотя это успешно делало и всё вокруг него: посеревшие от дождя вывески, потускневшие огни светофоров и утонувший в отражениях домов асфальт. Торов день. Настоящий Торов день, а не жалкое его подобие, каким и были все обычные четверги: гроза прошлась над городом подобно каре небесной. Повалила парочку деревьев. Лишила бизнеса несколько мелких лавочек. Нагнала на даунтаун воды по щиколотку — стоки были забиты после недавнего празднества. Так как празднество было невидимым, мусор тоже никто не мог вычистить. А вот дождевая вода, которая всё прибывала и прибывала, была вполне настоящей.  
　　Домик тётушки Белгоу затопило по самые цветастые занавески на кухне. Им удалось спасти почти всё имущество — кроме старой электрической плитки и нескольких нелюбимых картин — и теперь они сидели в кафе на южном окончании Парка и наблюдали за бумажными корабликами, плывущими дальше на юг, к району высоток. На нескольких бумажных палубах бегали крошечные матросы, выкрикивали какие-то понятные лишь настоящим морским волкам команды и изредка чихали.  
　　Итан проводил взглядом один из таких кораблей — с флагом, который заменял рыжий лепесток тюльпана — и обхватил пальцами кружку с горячим кофе. Жара он, конечно, не чувствовал, но от тёмной поверхности вверх поднимался пар, да и тётушка Белгоу настояла на том, что им обоим нужно согреться. Иногда она была чересчур заботливой, а в иные дни — сущей мегерой. И никакого промежуточного состояния.  
　　В кафе они были одни, не считая остервенело протиравшей стаканы девушки за стойкой и джентльмена в углу, который неустанно стучал по клавишам своего ноутбука. Звук этот выводил Итана из равновесия, которое сегодня и так пошатнулось довольно сильно. Он был очень близок к тому, чтобы встать и с силой захлопнуть серебристую крышку девайса, но творить такое при тётушке Белгоу лучше не стоило.  
　　Он чуть опустил очки, которые за последние несколько лет превратились в его постоянных спутников, и посмотрел на неё поверх тёмных стёкол.  
　　Кассандра Белгоу выглядела слишком довольной для человека, который совсем недавно лишился дома. Возможно, насовсем.  
　　Кожа у её рта собралась в тот узор лёгких морщинок, который означал, что она собирается улыбаться всё утро. А то и весь день, если ветер не переменится. Кое-где тронутые сединой волосы так и остались скрученными в неаккуратный пучок — так гораздо сподручнее было носиться с вещами вверх и вниз по дорожке у дома. Когда Кассандра обнаружила у себя целую поседевшую прядь, она со смехом заявила, что до прибытия нового постояльца седина осмеливалась затрагивать только один-два волоса за раз. Не иначе как осмелела, стоило только Итану Окделлу, серому мальчику, заявиться на порог.  
　　— Пей свой кофе, мальчик, — заявила Кассандра, опираясь ногой на один из вынесенных чемоданов. — Не то дождь останется в тебе навсегда.  
　　Когда дождь снаружи, он рано ии поздно пробирается и внутрь. Внутрь людей, которые, едва заслышав стук капель по стеклу, тут же думают, что всё в жизни не так уж плохо. Ведь дожди снова идут, семенят мелкими шажочками за горизонт, смывают прошлое и очищают мысли.  
　　Внутренний дождь омывает сердце и стремительно мчится дальше, и вот он уже повсюду — в почках, селезёнке и даже в венах. А те, у кого вместо крови дождевая вода, никогда не смогут по-настоящему сочувствовать.  
　　Так думала Кассанда Беглоу, и потому Итан сидел сейчас, обхватив руками кружку с фирменной наклейкой и ни словом не поминая то, что внутри него нет места дождю. Всё уже заняла паутина.  
　　Он послушно отхлебнул кофе и чуть поморщился — для виду, конечно, потому что вкуса он почти не чувствовал. Как и жара, холода или простого прикосновения чужой руки. Такая цена была у вросшей в его жизнь паутины.  
　　Кассанда, в отличие от всех встреченных им в Сити домоуправительниц, при первой встрече не покосилась с подозрением на его слишком серую для живого человека кожу и привычку носить тёмные очки даже в помещении. И не потому, что заподозрила его в слепоте, что сделали многие до неё.  
　　Из кармана белого пальто — серьёзно, кто носит белое на улицах Сити? — донеслась заглавная музыкальная тема одного из последних летних блокбастеров. Телефон Итана был полной противоположностью тем гаджетам, которые ныне таскала с собой молодёжь. Маленькие компьютеры у самого сердца. Задавай любой вопрос — и сможешь получить на него ответ, иногда чуть медленнее, чем тебе хотелось бы. Облезлый “кирпичик” Окделла был когда-то розового цвета и, очевидно, не умел ничего, кроме как принимать звонки, изредка давится сообщениями и звонить в справочную службу.  
　　Парень поднялся с места и ушёл говорить в дальний угол помещения. Кассандра вздохнула. Похоже, перетаскивать чемоданы к одному из своих кузенов ей придётся в одиночку.  
　　  
　　  
***

 

　　Если бы у этой квартиры был номер тринадцать. Или шестьдесят шесть. Или четыреста восемь. В общем, любой из тех номеров, который считался несчастливым по ряду странных причин — от старых книг до книг поновее, по которым успели снять парочку экранизаций, одна другой лучше. Но на двери висели латунные двойка и девятка, ничем не примечательные, не тронутые ни пожаром, ни временем, ни суевериями. И этого мистер Няо никак не мог понять.  
　　Никто не жил в двадцать девятой квартире дольше пары недель. Никто не говорил, в чём проблема: чаще всего молча сдавал ключ и не забирал задаток. Последнее домовладельцу даже нравилось. Но после нескольких месяцев побегов даже он начал бить тревогу.  
　　О квартире не ходило никаких ужасных слухов. В ней никого не душили в ванной, один из прошлых владельцев не повесился на галстуке, решившие поиграть в ведьм подростки не разжигали благовония и не пытались вызвать дух Шекспира или кого похуже, чтобы потрепаться о своей жизни. И почему многие подростки так уверены, что мертвецам вообще есть дело до чужой личной жизни? Да и большинству живых тоже, если уж на то пошло.  
　　Мистер Няо никому бы в этом не признался, но однажды он позвонил квалифицированному (по заверениям рекламы в одной из местных газет) экзорцисту, и тот несколько часов носился по несчастливой квартире, размахивая кадилом с благовониями и охапкой пшеницы. Последняя, как позже отыскал Няо в Интернете, была призвана задобрить домовых духов. Правда, он не был уверен, что хоть сколько-нибудь уважающий себя дух выбрал бы этот дом в качестве своего пристанища.  
　　Странно, но после диких плясок экзорциста волна переселений схлынула. Заселившийся в квартиру под номером двадцать девять мужчина был спокоен, как удав, вытатуированный у него на плечах. Квартплата поступала без задержек, ключ всё так же оставался во владении нового хозяина, и можно было, казалось, вздохнуть с облегчением... Но мистер Няо не любил перемен. Особенно таких, которые не оставляли в кармане лишних денег и не оставляли поводов для сплетен и загадок.  
　　Тайны будоражили рассудок. Спокойствие доказывало, что либо ты страдал паранойей, либо это всё было массовым помутнением рассудка.  
　　  
　　Сегодня утром, к радости управдома, привычный распорядок дня чуть изменился. Мужчина из двадцать девятой квартиры не пробежал рано утром мимо стойки у входа, на ходу натягивая куртку, и не крикнул в сторону Няо громогласное “Доброго дня!”. И мистер Няо, как исключительно рассудительный и заботящийся о своих постояльцах домовладелец, поспешил на второй этаж, остановился у двери злополучной квартиры и постучал по дереву чуть ниже латунных двойки и девятки.  
　　 Через пару секунд дверь распахнулась и больно ударила Няо по плечу. Тот восстановил вертикальное положение, хотел было уже возмутиться, но в дверях никого не было. Запыхавшийся владелец чернильного удава выбежал к входной двери спустя пять секунд.  
　　— Добрый день, — выдохнул он, высматривая что-то за спиной домовладельца.  
　　— Что это вы... — начал было Няо, который уже решил, что ему почудилось, будто никого в дверях не было — ведь это означало бы, что экзорциста теперь можно вызывать на полном серьёзе, безо всякой успокоительной паранойи и “это всё делается исключительно в шутку”.  
　　Но продолжить ему не удалось. Дверь двадцать девятой квартиры закрылась прямо перед его удивлённым и немного взбешённым лицом.  
　　  
　　Мистер Няо спускался вниз и продумывал текст жалобной записки, а потом понял, что отправлять её было некому. Стоило основательно поговорить с жильцом несчастливой квартиры. Может, тихонько впарить ему номер того экзорциста с благовониями и пшеницей. Или хотя бы не возвращать задаток, когда джентльмен из квартиры захочет съехать. Как же... Как уж там его звали?  
　　  
　　В обед Няо покопался в бумагах, но на договоре об аренде — вот дела! — была только подпись и инициалы. Но ведь он как-то называл его? По-дружески? Каждое утром, как и остальных своих жильцов, о которых помнил почти всё вплоть до второго имени, а в некоторых случаях даже номеров социального страхования?  
　　Через пару минут домовладелец забыл о том, что его так тревожило.  
　　Проблемы с двадцать девятой квартирой разрешились сами собой. Это ли не причина для радости.  
　　И мистер Няо присел за свой стол у мониторов и принялся дочитывать заметку о женщине, родившей тройню от инопланетянина.  
　　А в 7:29 утра — мистер Няо запомнил это время с великой точностью и потом будет частенько об этом вспоминать — через вертящиеся двери в фойе зашёл один из самых странных джентльменов, что домовладелец видел за свою жизнь. А ведь в этом доме частенько останавливались всякие личности не от мира сего.  
　　Но в самом деле, кто носит в Сити белое пальто? Только сумасшедший.  
　　  
***

 

　　— Сегодня вторник, — он поднимает голову к алым ветвям, похожим на схему кровеносной системы, нарисованной художником-символистом. Красная паутина, приклеенная к небу.  
　　— А завтра среда, — отзываются из кроны. — А через неделю снова наступит вторник  
　　Он улыбается.  
　　— Мне всё ещё нечего тебе сказать.  
　　— Так не говори, — он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох.  
　　Тишина церковного кладбища закладывает уши.  
　　Кто-то вздыхает. Кто-то, не сидящий под деревом на лавочке с закрытыми глазами.  
　　— Тебе необязательно сюда приходить.  
　　Порыв ветра. Если бы на дереве росли листья, они бы приятно зашуршали и, наконец, разорвали бы тишину. Но на ветвях нет ничего, кроме...  
　　Он поёт. Тихо, чтобы не потревожить местных усопших. Может, они не большие любители Led Zeppelin. Или теней, которых гораздо больше душ, или вторых шансов. Или покупки лестницы в небеса.  
　　Слова заканчиваются вместе со светом закатного солнца.  
　　Крона дерева молчит, хотя в молчании этом явственно слышится ещё одно “Тебе необязательно”.  
　　— До следующего вторника!  
　　Он уходит, поправляя очки и стряхивая с пальто принесённые ветром листья.  
　　В церковный дворик возвращается тишина.  
　　Кто-то ещё долго думает о двух дорогах и о том, что всегда можно поменять свой выбор.  
　　  
　　Утром в среду дворник старается не поднимать головы. Он видит огромную тень от дерева — серую паутину на тропинке — и того, кто сидит меж ветвей. Если посмотреть вверх, увидишь только голые алые ветви и больше ничего. Дворник предпочитает не верить своим глазам.  
Редактировать часть

Примечания:  
*The Beatles - "Let it be" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGCMznqgqhE  
Vera Lynn - "We”ll meet again" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsM_VmN6ytk  
**Iron Maiden - "When the wild wind blows" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHg9PJc1Nds (написана под влиянием одноимённой графической новеллы о Холодной войне и ядерной угрозе глазами пожилой пары. Существует также мультипликационная экранизация, в саундтреке которой присутствует одноимённая же песня Дэвида Боуи. В отличие от новеллы и мультфильма, в песне Iron Maiden ядерного конца света так и не случается.)  
***картина Ричарда Дадда


	2. Дом с душой, ч.2

　　Джеймс Пламмерс видел все фильмы с Дженни Белли: большинство в день премьеры, многие по несколько раз, а самые первые — на стареньком VHS-плеере, собиравшем пыль в подвале его дома. Карьера Дженни была яркой, как звезда на осеннем небосклоне: несколько подростковых комедий, потом парочка попкорновых боевиков и, наконец, всё то, что она выбирала сама, без помощи прежних агентов с бездонной жаждой.  
　　Любимым фильмом Джеймса был шпионский триллер, в котором героиня Дженни, русская эмигрантка, пытается растворить своё прошлое в никогда не засыпающем городе. Ему особенно нравился твист в конце, за который кино отчаянно ругали: очень уж чужеродным он смотрелся в общей канве сюжета. Героиню, конечно, преследовало прошлое, то в виде агентов ЦРУ, то в виде загадочных записок, она долго шла по цепочке из подсказок, чтобы, наконец, освободиться, встретила парня — куда ж без этого? — а потом тайна раскрылась.  
　　Джеймс обожал в этой сцене всё: как Дженни чуть приоткрывает губы, как дёргается уголок её рта, как трепещут ресницы, как сгущаются фоновые цвета — с тускло-жёлтого в сумеречно-синий — и как её напарник, седеющий разведённый детектив, смотрит на неё со щемящей нежностью и знанием.  
　　Кажется, в номинациях Академии этот фильм пролетел по всем фронтам, но Джеймс отдал бы ему все награды разом.  
　　Этот момент осознания был потрясающим, чтобы там ни говорили критики. Джеймс понимал Дженни в тот момент, как никто другой. Он сам однажды очутился в похожей ситуации.  
　　У него, конечно, не было загадочного прошлого. Не было агентов ЦРУ, копавшихся в его шкафах, не было записок, оставленных за дверными косяками. Детектива в помощниках тоже не было — Джеймс догадался о своём положении сам, когда попытался узнать, что это полиция делает в его неприкасаемом подвале.  
　　Джеймс Пламмерс был мёртв.  
　　Он не был уверен, что стало причиной его смерти: он не видел своего тела, ничего такого драматичного судьба ему не преподнесла, но видел свою могилу. Издалека, конечно. С такого расстояния, которое позволило бы ему беспрепятственно прочитать имя, фамилию, дату рождения и... всё остальное тоже. Удостовериться. А потом уйти и никогда туда не возвращаться.  
　　Дженни Белли наверняка не подозревала, каково это: узнать, что ты мёртв. Но Джеймс теперь мог оценить её игру. Дженни не была мёртвой, но у неё получилось стать ей на несколько секунд. Запланированная клиническая смерть во время актёрской игры, чётко выверенная и рассчитанная. Не восхититься было невозможно.  
　　Теперь Джеймс не мог посмотреть тот или иной фильм, как только ему это в голову взбредёт. У него больше не было подвала, не было VHS-плеера и не было материальности, чтобы всем этим пользоваться. С другой стороны, большинство своих любимых лент он помнил почти наизусть, а в разоряющихся кинотеатрах по ту сторону Парка иногда крутили ретроспективы фильмов Дженни Белли. Поклонников у ныне почти забытой звезды было довольно много. А с мёртвых, к счастью, никто не взымал платы за билет.  
　　За пару лет своего безвыходного положения Джеймс даже завёл пару полезных знакомых. Оказалось, на улицах Сити довольно много мертвецов — в обоих смыслах, конечно. У многих живых была такая жизнь, что они напоминал мёртвых больше самого мистера Пламмерса.  
　　С некоторых пор жизнь Джеймса походила на жизнь полноценного, дышащего члена общества процентов на двадцать девять. Ему нравилось так думать, потому что у его квартиры был такой же номер. Той самой квартиры, в котором снимали несколько сцен его любимого фильма с Белли.  
　　Той самой квартиры, в которой сегодня утром он нос к носу столкнулся с самой Дженни. Она выглядела так, словно увидела привидение. В каком-то смысле так и случилось, но уже после того, как на её лице появилось это растерянное выражение. Позже Джеймс подумал, что оно было похоже на то, что мелькнуло в той оскароносной сцене.  
　　Джеймс не успел толком ничего предпринять: только вскрикнул от неожиданности. Дженни — надо же, та самая Дженни Белли! — стояла в его ванной. В ванной, в которой в фильме они с детективом нашли саксофон и ещё одну записку, накорябанную мелом на чёрном футляре.  
　　Она не стала кричать — проскочила мимо замершего Джеймса в коридор, а оттуда к двери, распахнула её... и растворилась в воздухе, как дым от костра.  
　　На пороге стоял мистер Няо, домовладелец. Пришлось захлопнуть дверь перед самым его носом и надеяться на магию мёртвых. Ту, что стирала все лишние вопросы.

　***

　　  
　　Итан Окделл поздоровался с мистером Няо — он виделся с ним всякий раз, когда в доме номер восемнадцать случалась беда. Узнавал он о беде посредством телефонного звонка.  
　　Номер своего мобильника Окделл никогда не называл просто так, без особой на то причины, потому удивительно, сколько народу знали его наизусть.  
　　Дом номер восемнадцать (по той улице, поворот на которую вы всё равно пропустите, несмотря на то, что она находится всего в квартале от Парка) стоял на тёмной улице. Тёмной не из-за небоскрёбов, которые в этой части города были, своего рода, маяками, и не из-за раскидистых деревьев, а потому, что между двумя домами здесь могли проехать бок о бок, разве что, два велосипедиста. Три, если использовать обе тротуарные дорожки. Из окон дома номер пятнадцать можно было увидеть, что творится в квартирах дома номер восемнадцать. Вот только у хозяев последних была привычка задёргивать шторы и выключать свет. Причём делали они это в самый интересный момент.  
　　Если бы житель четвёртого этажа дома номер пятнадцать по этой тёмной улице в квартале от Парка вздумал понаблюдать за соседом напротив, скажем, в полночь, он бы очень удивился. Ровно в 12:02 каждую ночь шторы в той квартире плотно задёргивались, и хозяин её сбрасывал надоевшую за день шкуру. Сложно было притворяться человеком, а ещё сложнее — банковским служащим, — когда на самом деле хотелось превратить всех ругающихся клиентов в камень. И ещё сложнее было сдерживать позывы на очередное “ку-ка-ре-ку”, хотя туалеты на верхних этажах очень помогали: там можно было дать волю чувствам.  
　　И так со множеством других апартаментов. Квартиру на шестом этаже снимала парочка големов. В восемьдесят шестой жил один из множества Безымянных Богов. В одиннадцатой — беглый принц, который прятал под плащом и иногда в больничной перевязи левую руку. Никакой руки там, естественно, не было. Было белое крыло, совсем бесполезное, но обеспечившее бы владельцу кучу неудобных вопросов.  
　　И у всех у них был номер Итана Окделла.  
　　Всякое могло случиться в Сити. И случалось гораздо чаще, чем можно было на то рассчитывать.  
　　  
　　Мистер Няо пробормотал недовольное приветствие и посмотрел на часы. Рань несусветная, в такую обычные люди спешили на работу, а этот — ну в самом деле, кто вообще ходит в пальто, что за непрактичность? — заявился в жилые апартаменты.  
　　— Дэл, неужели не узнал старого знакомого?  
　　Няо оторвался от газеты и прищурился. В голове у него всё ещё пыталась осесть совершенно ненужная информация об инопланетной тройне.  
　　— Водопроводчик?  
　　Человек в белом фыркнул и улыбнулся. Практически просиял. Никто так не улыбается в семь утра, даже в четверг.  
　　— Это было бы забавно.  
　　— Ничего забавного. На четвёртом этаже опять прорвало трубу.  
　　— В комнате Скарди?  
　　Мистер Няо отложил газету.  
　　— Точно не водопроводчик?  
　　Молодой мужчина чуть наклонил голову, словно раздумывая.  
　　— Могу заглянуть чуть позже, если к тому моменту всё ещё буду нужен.  
　　— Будь добр, Окделл,— буркнул Няо и вернулся к чтению газеты.  
　　Пальто прошуршало по ступеням — очевидно, лифт мужчину чем-то не устроил.  
　　Ровно через четыре минуты и четыре секунды Дэл Няо снова отложил газету и чертыхнулся.  
　　И как только не узнал этого безумца сразу? Только у постояльца Кассандры была эта дурацкая привычка не снимать в помещении тёмных очков и ходить в самой не предназначенной для Сити одежде. И ведь это не впервые такое: мозг Няо словно выключал рубильник узнавания каждый раз, когда мальчишка заглядывал в лобби. А ведь такое случалось не то чтобы редко.  
　　Окделл походил на чёрную дыру в Мироздании. Вроде бы такой заметный, а в то же время — почти неуловимый. Интересно, на остальных он действует похожим образом, или это просто Дэлу Няо так ужасно не повезло?  
　　Водопроводчик, ха. Этот парнишка заглядывает к Скарди чуть ли не каждую неделю — уж явно не для того, чтобы на трубы глянуть.  
　　Часы в фойе пробили восемь. Лифт ожил. Мистер Няо отложил газету и налепил на лицо служебную улыбку. Люди начали просыпаться и выходить на работу. Провожать их добрым словом и улыбкой — тоже работа. Давай же, Дэл, во все сто ватт и на полной громкости.

　***

　　  
　　Джеймс сидел на кухне.  
　　Итан не удосужился даже постучаться: прошёл внутрь так, словно это был его собственный дом. В каком-то смысле эта квартира вообще никому не принадлежала. Платил за неё, конечно, Пламмерс — деньги он зарабатывал через одного общего знакомого — но в целом она была для него не столько площадкой для жилья, сколько исступлённым фанатским приобретением.  
　　Мало кто знал, что квартира эта использовалась для съёмок, хотя раньше она входила в состав туристического маршрута для истинных киноманов, наряду с квартирами парочки супергероев, парковым южным фонтаном и несколькими аллеями, в которых экранные персонажи умирали, убивали или обретали вдруг смысл жизни. Туристов-киноманов было не так много, как на то надеялись организаторы, и вскоре аттракцион переработали и стали запускать только летом. Квартира, в которой героиня Дженни узнала, что умерла, исчезла с радаров охотников за наживой.  
　　За неё даже лишней платы не брали: домовладелец то ли не придавал этому особого значения, то ли не видел ни одной картины после 1970-го года.  
　　Как бы то ни было, Джеймс поднял голову как раз в тот момент, когда Итан снял очки. Сколько бы раз он это не проделывал в присутствии Пламмерса, тот никогда не был готов к абсолютно пустым белкам, которые скрывали тёмные стёкла. По всем физическим законам Окделл должен был быть слеп, но Сити, похоже, плевало на физику с самого высокого небоскрёба на восточном побережье. Мёртвые тоже не должны были разгуливать по даунтауну, занимать места в кинотеатрах и уж тем более зарабатывать на жизнь после смерти настоящие бумажные деньги.  
　　— Что за срочность? — Итан прошёл к плите, которой почти не пользовались, — призракам, тем более призракам фанатов, нужна пища другого рода — и поставил разогреваться чайник. Потянулся было к верхней полке, но пальцы натолкнулись лишь на пустоту.  
　　— Правый шкафчик, — Джеймс махнул рукой и в очередной раз подумал, как глупо прозвучит, если он вдруг скажет, что ему примерещилась Дженни Белли. Но ведь дело было в том, что призракам не должны мерещиться вещи. Разве что, свет в конце туннеля.  
　　— Какого чёрта вы делаете в моей кухне?  
　　Джеймс повернулся на голос, Итан же замер на месте — сила привычки, тёмные очки всё ещё лежали на столешнице.  
　　У двери, облокотившись на холодильник, стояла Дженни Белли. Выглядела она точно так же, как и два часа назад, когда Джеймс столкнулся с ней в ванной: заспанный вид, чуть взъерошенные волосы с явно вчерашней укладкой, помятая майка, джинсы с заворотами и болтающиеся на уровне щиколоток рукава клетчатой рубашки, повязанной на поясе. Только на лице теперь был не испуг, а злость.  
　　— Дженни? — изо рта Пламмерса вырвалось наполовину слово, а наполовину сдавленный радостный вопль. Его фанатская часть, похоже, возобладала над всеми остальными.  
　　— А вот и срочность, — пробормотал Окделл, одной рукой выуживая из шкафчика банку кофе, а второй водружая на переносицу очки.  
　　— Я Саша, — отчеканила девушка, выпрямляясь. — И я жду ответов.  
　　Парни переглянулись, что было заметно даже с наличием у Окделла тёмных очков.  
　　Оба видели картину Белли про мёртвую русскую эмигрантку несколько раз. Оба знали, что героиню Белли там звали Сашей.  
　　  
***

　　  
　　Джеймса Пламмерса не покидало чувство дежа вю.  
　　Дженни Белли была всё той же Дженни Белли, знакомой ему по десятку фильмов. Только вот настоящей Дженни сейчас было около тридцати, и она обреталась в одной из дорогущих лечебниц для поехавших звёзд. А этой Дженни на вид было едва ли больше двадцати трёх. И вела она себя совсем не как миссис Белли.  
　　Она считала себя Александрой Черновой, недавно уволенной с госслужбы, что она и отмечала вчера вечером с размахом в одном из клубов города. Клуб этот, к слову, был выдуманным — так же, как должность Черновой на госслужбе и как сама Саша. Автор сценария, кажется, хотел назвать её Наташей. Потом Татьяной. Но с последней у местных были не самые лучшие ассоциации, и в последний момент студийные боссы на стояли на “мягком варианте”. В конце концов, “Сашенька” звучало очаровательно, пусть никто из актёров и не мог толком выговорить это правильно. (За исключением, разве что, Эдварда Мирна, исполнителя роли детектива, и это было неплохим штрихом к его образу.)  
　　С детективом Саша уже столкнулась в этом самом клубе. По сюжету фильма с этого и началась их странная дружба: с разговора в полном сигаретного дыма коридоре, куда Александра забежала в поисках туалета, а детектив оказался там по долгу службы. Случайные встречи были самыми действенными, пусть и самыми невероятными. Особенно на большом экране.  
　　Джеймс никогда не думал, что ему доведётся увидеть свою любимую сцену с любимой актрисой вживую. Хотя “вживую” было не совсем верным термином, коль скоро по-настоящему живым тут был только Окделл (в чём Пламмерс, надо признать, иногда сомневался).  
　　Дженни — Саша — чуть приоткрыла рот. С её губ вот-вот грозило сорваться пресловутое “Вы меня разыгрываете!”, а потом Итан, решивший, похоже, взять на себя роль престарелого разведённого напарника — благо, он действительно походил на частного детектива, ему только федоры не хватало — привёл парочку аргументов. Подыграл сюжету, который толком не успел развернуться — ведь знал его достаточно хорошо.  
　　Дженни задумалась. Ей вспомнилось выражение о том, что, отбросив все самые очевидные решения, остаёшься наедине с самым невероятным, и оно частенько оказывается верным.  
　　Кое-что действительно не сходилось. И ещё это утреннее происшествие с зеркалом...  
　　Девушка, ни слова не говоря, медленно прошла к висевшему над раковиной крошечному зеркальцу. Она уже не помнила, зачем оставила его в кухне. Может, чтобы краситься даже во время скоростной готовки, когда в очередной раз опаздывала на утренний брифинг.  
　　Серебристая поверхность отразила часть кухни и ничего больше. Она провела пальцами прямо над зеркальцем. Ничего. Чуть повернула зеркало: и в него попал так и не снявший тёмные очки детектив. Повернула ещё чуть-чуть...  
　　Засвистел чайник.  
　　— Ты! — Саша подошла к незнакомцу, с которым проснулась в одной постели, и поднесла зеркало к его лицу.  
　　Зеркало с готовностью показало стену, кусок шторы и спинку стула, на которую опирался руками смуглый парень с татуировкой. Отражения самого парня не существовало в природе.  
　　— Привет, — выдавил Джеймс, проглатывая рвущееся следом “Я твой большой поклонник”. — Рад сообщить, что ты не одинока.  
　　  
　　***  
　　С призраками всегда стоило держать ухо востро. Обычные законы на них не действовали. Строго говоря, почти на всё Сити не действовали обычные законы, и пора было уже давно к этому привыкнуть. Ведь чему Итана и научил Мэпллэйр, в котором он жил до семнадцати лет, так это тому, что поговорка о “Забудьте всё, чему вас учили в школе” работала в жизни повсеместно. И не только для учебных заведений или работы.  
　　Знал ли Окделл, что когда-нибудь встретится с призраком персонажа? Вряд ли. А если бы ему кто и подкинул бы такую идейку, он бы вспомнила в первую очередь Питера Пена (который, конечно, походил бы на братьев Барри), или героя комиксов, которыми зачитывался. Но призрак кинофильма? Да ещё и того, по отношению к которому он испытывал лёгкое чувство разочарования (не то чтобы он когда-нибудь признается в этом Пламмерсу)?  
　　Неудивительно, впрочем, что они поладили. Призраки не обязаны тут же находить друг в друге родственную душу: тут всё работает так же, как с самыми обычными людьми. Но у Джеймса, конечно, было преимущество: в каком-то смысле о знал о Саше больше её самой.  
　　И потому Окделл спокойно пил кофе, который в этой квартире водился исключительно для него, и осторожно прислушивался к разговору мертвецов. Его даже почти перестал беспокоить тот факт, что он снова оказался бездомным.  
　　  
　***

　　  
　　— И всё-таки, почему Iron Maiden?  
　　— Дело не в группе. Дело в песне. Одиннадцать минут чистейшего пост-Апокалипсиса. Покруче любого фильма.  
　　Дженни — Саша, похоже, придётся называть её именно так (не то чтобы это было сильно сложно) — усмехнулась.  
　　— И только-то?  
　　Джеймс пожал плечами, от чего потревоженный питон переместился поближе к пояснице. Призрачные татуировки могли вытворять, что вздумается, если на них не смотрели посторонние. Да и некоторые чернильные на живых людях — тоже.  
　　— Я думала, любимую песню никогда не ставят на будильник. Чтобы не надоела.  
　　— Прелесть загробной жизни в том, что эффект новизны никогда не пропадает. Сама убедишься...  
　　Девушка сдвинула брови и опустила взгляд. Для неё это всё ещё было слишком непривычным. Не стоило ещё раз напоминать.  
　　— ...наверное, — одними губами закончил Джеймс.  
　　Неуклюжую тишину разорвали первые аккорды песни о конце света — на этот раз от Дэвида Боуи. Джеймс кинул взгляд на экран и закатил глаза.  
　　— Опаздываю на работу, — пробормотал он себе под нос, а потом повысил голос. — Итан, будь добр, составь Александре компанию, пока я сгоняю в Истсайд?  
　　В дверном проёме кухни одобрительно махнула рука. Похоже, Окделл не собирался отрываться от своего кофе даже для простого “Конечно”.  
　　— Подожди... — Саша последовала за Джеймсом, припустившим по коридору к входной двери. — Но ты ведь... Как же... Работа?  
　　Выражение её лица было знакомо Джеймсу до боли — точно так же она корчила недоверчивые мины. Когда выслушивала очередные теории детектива из фильма о самой себе.  
　　— Призракам тоже можно найти занятие по душе. Поверь.  
　　Дженни с непередаваемым выражением наблюдала за тем, как над чернильным питоном, тихонько шипящим, появляется чёрная рубашка и пиджак. Словно кто-то нарисовал их небрежными мазками прямо поверх Джеймса, а они решили материализоваться, во избежание всяческих неудобств. А может быть потому, что очень хотели побывать настоящей одеждой.  
　　— Скоро вернусь, это не должно занять много времени. И не позволяй Окделлу выпить больше трёх чашек кофе.  
　　Дверь квартиры номер двадцать девять захлопнулась. Саша наморщила нос: ей показалось, что Джимми пройдёт сквозь дерево, а не дёрнет за ручку, как все нормальные люди.  
　　За её спиной кто-то деликатно кашлянул. Ах да.  
　　— Хочешь кофе?  
　　Александра хотела. Очень сильно. Но теперь уже не была уверена, что когда-то сможет его выпить. Что угодно выпить. И почему тогда у неё похмелье? Оно фантомное или навеки привязавшееся?  
　　— Слишком громко думаешь, — человек, похожий на детектива и потому вызывающий у Саши смутное чувство доверия — Окделл — вышел из кухни и теперь прихлёбывал кофе в темноте коридора.  
　　— А ты экстрасенс? Или что-то вроде того?  
　　— Я просто люблю вопросы. И у тебя их уже целая куча. Можешь начать от них избавляться.  
　　— А у тебя есть ответы?  
　　— Может быть, — неопределённо процедил мужчина и повторил. — Будешь кофе?  
　　Так опытным путём они выяснили ответ на её первый вопрос.  
　　Саша действительно могла пить кофе. С превеликим удовольствием.


End file.
